Seeking a Seeker
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: When Harry Potter is in the Hospital Wing at the end of his first year, Percy Weasley is asked to fill in as Seeker for the last game of the year.


**Seeking a Seeker**

_An idea spawned by Honor a Hufflepuff ..._

"Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food'll be good."

So said Ron to Harry at the end of Year One ... but what if things had been just a bit different. What if someone had managed to convince last year's seeker who resigned after being flattened by Slytherin to play?

* * *

"Potter is in the Hospital Wing."

Percy Weasley looked up from the book he was studying to discover his Quidditch obsessed dorm mate Oliver Wood standing across the table from him in the library. Percy had an exam in Runes the next morning and didn't need the interruption. It was inevitable though. "Put Ron in, Potter won't mind him using his broom."

"Ron's a Keeper not a Seeker, and we both know it," Oliver said. "You're a Seeker, like your brother before you. I need you, Percy.

Percy pretended to go back to his books. He'd been plowed into the turf eight times in that 1260 to 190 drubbing. Yes, he had gotten the snitch against Hufflepuff and his friend Cedric. That was a friendly match. After going against Slytherin in that second game ... Quidditch wasn't fun. It had been fun, until then. Not that he'd tell his brothers that. He pretended to be reluctant to play the game.

In fact, the reluctance, the convincing to go to the pitch by Fred and George ... that was part of the game, really. He had gotten too good at convincing them that he didn't want to play. He'd only been asked once to play last summer.

He'd played catch the snitch at Cedric's, but Fred and George didn't know that. Catch the Snitch was a seeker's game, and they were beaters. In family Quidditch you played Keeper or Chaser, and he wasn't a half bad Chaser. No where as near as good as the team's Chasers, of course.

"Percy, Potter's out. He hasn't woken up yet, and I need a Seeker."

"Your concern for your fellow Gryffindor is touching," Percy deadpanned.

"I'm checking on Potter three times a day," Oliver said. "Madam Pomfrey thinks I'm the most concerned member of the house. I still need a Seeker."

"Ollie, you have an one track mind, and it's named Quidditch," Percy said. "Last year I played because Charlie, Fred, and George convinced me when Charlie left for the dragons. He was daft to take that job. You're nowhere near their league in convincing me."

"Are you at least still persuadable?" Oliver asked.

Percy only smiled. Oliver turned and left. Percy figured that Fred and George would arrive in about ten minutes, just enough time so he could finish going over the Nordic Rune Set.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Percy had left the library, and his twin brothers behind. He knew what he was going to do, even though he hadn't told his brothers. The game was against Ravenclaw, and he was not going to ruin his relationship, such as it was, with Penny because she found out his decision from somewhere other than him.

He also had to retrieve his broom. There was no way he was going to let that last comment from George go by. He was not a stick in the mud, locked in his books. He'd chosen to work harder on his academics after Oliver had found Potter. Truth be told, if Oliver had asked before he had found Potter, Percy would have returned to the team.

Potter was good. In Percy's opinion, Potter's raw talent alone was higher than anyone that he'd ever seen play. England was to host the world cup in a little more than two more years, and Percy figured by then that Potter would be a match for either of the seekers in the final. Potter deserved to be Gryffindor's Seeker.

Fred was right though. The team, Potter especially, deserved to win the cup. Without a seeker though, it wasn't going to happen. Especially given that otherwise, the Ravenclaw team was fairly well matched. He'd missed going against their seeker, as a dragon pox outbreak in early October had caused them to put the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match first instead of last. That had been Charlie's last game. Oliver had taken over as captain, and Percy had been convince to try out for seeker.

His first game had been against Hufflepuff. His childhood friend Cedric had been his opponent in that epic match. After that match, Percy had thought he might play for England someday. After the Slytherin match, he'd sought solace on a certain east facing balcony not far from Ravenclaw tower. It was were he had greeted the next morning. It was were he always seemed to find Penny.

"It is the East, and Penelope is the Sun!" Percy said as he stepped out onto the balcony. Penny was there, seated on a comfortable chair, her feet propped up on a short table. The table had a pile of books, as usual, spilling out of her bag. The bag was supposed to be bottomless, but if you opened it carelessly, they always seemed to haphazardly spill out.

"Percy," Penny gently acknowledged, blushing. The line always got to her. He'd first muttered it that day after that loss, when they'd woke up together on the balcony. Her blond hair had been a nimbus of gold with the sun rising behind her. It had netted him his first kiss. Unfortunately it hadn't been repeated.

"Oliver, Fred, and George have been after me," Percy said, sliding the other chair close to her. The two chairs always moved apart once the balcony emptied. "Potter's in the hospital wing, you know."

"So, does that mean I get to play you?" Penny asked. "Cho's been grounded. She got a concussion in yesterday's practice, and Madam Pomfrey won't let her fly."

"They're putting you in?" Percy asked. He knew that Penny had been the reserve seeker for the past three years, under two different starting seekers. It was part of the reason that he'd tried out when his brother had left. Not that any of his brothers knew that part, or even that he had somewhat of a relationship with Penny. Someday he was going to get the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. "I'm not sure I really want to play, not after my last game."

"Come on Percy," Penny said, putting down her book. "You've got to put that loss behind you, and playing the game is the perfect way to do so. I know that Potter is better than you, and I'm kind of glad not to be facing him. But you're still good, really good. You know what they were saying after you played Hufflepuff last year! Greatest Seeker rivalry in over fifty years! You have to play, even if you make me look like ... well I won't say first year, given Potter, but certainly much better than the poor reserve that you're going to face."

"Oh no, this is your first chance to start, and you deserve the chance to shine," Percy said. "I don't want to fly against anything but your best. I want the game to end with them saying that the Seeker game was better than my match against Cedric. I want them wondering how much better Potter and Chang must be to start instead of us."

"I take it that you're playing, then?" Penny asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

With sudden confidence, his Gryffindor courage aroused, Percy replied, "Not only am I playing, I think I'm going to celebrate the results afterwards by taking my girlfriend out to dinner. Assuming, of course, that you would find a private dinner better than either team's victory party?"

Percy got his second kiss, right after Penny said, "Yes!" and ended up in his lap. Her lips on his, their tongues touching, hands exploring ... he didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by his little sister's howler.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley! Why aren't you going to play Seeker?"

The thought that he was going to kill his little sister, passed through his mind as Penny withdrew. She stayed on his lap though, and he kept an arm around her to keep her there. His eyes focused on Errol, who had dropped the howler on him. Errol flinched, and dropped off the balcony's railing, only to fly up, and away from Hogwarts. Penny laughed, and kissed him again.

* * *

Traditionally, the Seeker wore number seven. Percy had never worn seven. That had been his brother's number to begin the year when he first played, and his jersey was not going to be a hand-me-down. Katie Bell had been a reserve with number eight, she now wore three, so Percy had worn number nine. Potter's number seven jersey remained in his locker, and Percy had pulled out his old one. It was a bit snug across the chest, but otherwise it fit.

His Cleansweep Seven, a gift from his oldest brother Bill, sat on the bench. He'd asked for quiet from Oliver so he could center himself on the task ahead. So, with an admonishment to catch the snitch or take the bed next to Potter, Oliver had departed for the gate, the other players following him. Percy whispered, "up," and his broom rose to his hand.

He took a few deep breaths, and centered himself. Until he left the stadium, Quidditch and the little gold ball known as the snitch was his focus. He would not let his after game plans cloud his thoughts. She'd said yes, and she would not stand for him to play anything but his best against her.

Percy joined the team at the gate. Oliver quieted the rest of the team as he did. Seekers entered last, so he was at the very back of the team otherwise. He was close enough to the gate, however, that he could hear the announcer, the twin's friend Lee Jordon.

"Welcome to the final Quidditch match of the season, Raven-en-claw verses Griffin-in-dor ..."

Percy could feel the excitement building.

"Starting for the Ravens, Hood, Davies , Jones, Alpert, Peter, Funkel, and starting at seeker for the first time in her three years on the team, Penelope Clearwater!"

Percy's vow not to think about how beautiful his girl friend was floated away as her name brought the image of her, already in her uniform, as they parted to their respective locker rooms. The thoughts occupied his mind to the point, that when he finally cleared his head, George was about to rocket out of the gate.

"... and starting as Seeker for the injured Harry Potter, the winner of the epic seeker battle last year against Hufflepuff, Percival Ignatius Weasley."

Percy was going to hurt Jordan for the introduction ... but not until the next morning. He had his priorities. He shot out of the gate, curving his path upward, then dropping low to skim by the first years and his one undemanding, and currently favorite, brother ... make that sibling. He wasn't very happy with Ginny at the moment. She would have to learn how to do a howler just in time to interrupt his snogging Penny.

Madam Hooch always let the snitch loose about two minutes before she tossed up the quaffle to begin the game. That was plenty of time for Percy to loose sight of it. He did not loose sight of Penny, and once the game began, he began an intricate dance.

When he'd played Cedric and Hufflepuff, it had been a game of skill and speed, each move countered, every burst of speed and faint responded in kind. Against Slytherin it had been a foul game, with the crack of beaters bats punctuated with the thud of bodies impacting at high speed. Against Penny and Ravenclaw, it was as different as those two games had been to each other.

The finely tuned chasers of Gryffindor mounted an powerful attack, firm passes, and hard shots. The raven trio responded with precisely calculated intercepts, never seeming to waste a single move. Percy's twin brothers hit the bludgers with abandon, making a vice out of the virtue of precision, their Ravenclaw counterparts outclassed in coordination and power, but not speed. Both Keepers kept the score low, preventing a shot from entering the hoops, more often than not.

Above them all, was a dance. Together Percy and Penny circled, looking passed each other for the snitch, but unwilling to let the other out of their sight. They closed and passed by each other, diving through the chasers, avoiding the bludgers, weaving in and out, around and down, their path braiding turbulence in the air as they passed. They scrapped the grass, then ascended to the sky, all the while looking.

A walnut size golden ball, they were seeking, their paths intertwining. Scarlet and gold, blue and bronze, the air whispered it's own cheers at their passing. In the stands, all attention was on the games, and as the fans seemed to pass them, intruding on their romantic dance, never stopping from looking.

It was not the crisp air of autumn, nor the winter's chill. The warmth of spring and the coming summer warmed the pitch as Percy and Penny danced with their brooms, catching sight of and losing view of that little gold winged ball. The elusive replacement for an endangered bird seemed out of their grasp, but not for want of looking.

Then with a sudden crack a beater's bat, it was there, and twisting and turning, the wind parting their hair, the two seekers took up the chase. The snitch knew it was doomed. It could not avoid the grasp of the players whose role had endangered its avian predecessor. It gave them a merry chase, and for just a moment, it seemed that it might have found an escape, as the two stopped. The crowd kept looking.

All the attention was on the couple, only feet from the ground, Percy's hand reaching behind Penny's ear. The world was frozen and silent, as their faces neared. His hand closed, and the kiss began. As they kissed, his hand rose, and the world awoke with cheers. The struggling wings of the snitch visible in his triumphful grasp.

The whistle blew, the game was over. Gryffindor had won, and Percy had caught the snitch.

He could have killed Oliver when he interrupted the kiss.

* * *

Percy took his seat in the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. He had made sure that he was dressed in his best school robes, and his prefect badge was polished to a high gleam. He'd also picked a seat that allowed him to look right into Penny's eyes. It was a shame that the Hufflepuff table was currently between the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's.

A quick glance down the table confirmed that the twins appeared to behaving themselves. In fact it looked like they'd taken special care in their dress. It looked like they'd got Katie to do their ties. Oliver occupied the seat on the other side of Percy, and was nervously drumming his fingers on the edge of the table.

Professor McGonagall tapped the edge of her glass, and everyone's attention was quickly directed up to the head table, as the Headmaster stood.

"Normally, I would begin tonight with the announcement of the House Cup," the headmaster began. "However, due to the fact that their regular seeker was in the hospital wing, the winning Quidditch team asked for a delay in their presentation. Therefore I have decided to award that first. I ask that each student come up for their award, both now, and for the awards after the House Coup. Now, starting with the team that swept all three games, something that hasn't been done in over three decades by their house. I shall go in seniority on the team order ...

"Starting Seeker, Mister Harry Potter, who caught the snitch in both games he played..."

There was a round of applause as Harry Potter stood and walked up to the front. Percy noticed that the boy was still a little stiff. He'd only left the Hospital Wing that morning.

"Reserve Seeker, Mister Percy Weasley, who was begged out of retirement to fill in for Mister Potter, treating us a romantic aerial dance for the snitch in the year's final game..."

Percy stood and walked up to stand in front of the head table. When he reached there, he directed Potter gently to face the other students and took a position to the right and slightly behind Potter. He'd somehow missed the announcement of Katie Bell, who took her place on Potter's left.

"It is impossible to separate, indeed may, including myself, have issues telling apart Gryffindor's beaters, Misters Fred and George Weasley..."

The twins strode up to stand on either side of Percy, their arms going around his shoulders. He hadn't realized that they were catching up to him in height. He normally would have shrugged off his brother's arms. This, though, was a team function. He put his hand on Potter's shoulder. Potter looked up at him and smiled.

"Chaser Alicia Spinnet had the most points scored this year..."

Percy figured that George was on his left, as Alicia moved to stand there.

"Chaser Angelina Johnson scored the second most points in a game this year, beat only by Mr. Davies of Ravenclaw..."

Percy looked at Oliver. It appeared that his Captain was just itching to stand up, yet also still very nervous.

"And as Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood had the most shots blocked for the second year in a row."

It didn't take long for Oliver to join Percy, who made sure that he ended up beside Potter.

"I give you this year's Quidditch Cup Champions, Gryffindor!"

The applause was deafening. Percy had never been the focus of such a thunder of clapping. He watched as Madam Hooch handed Oliver the trophy. It was almost as good of a feeling as kissing Penny ... almost. He caught Penny's eyes. The Ravenclaws were clapping as much as any other house save Slytherin, but it was Penny's approval that meant the most to him.

Oliver passed the cup down to Potter as the team turned to face Professor McGonagall, who had come around the head table to stand with the team as Madam Pince took the team picture. "Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor Team delivers this trophy into your keeping for the next year," Oliver began. "We shall endeavor to see that it stays there."

"Thank you, Oliver," McGonagall said, taking the cup from Potter. "Given the talent you have shown, and the fact that all of you are returning next year, I shall expect it. Very good job." Then to Percy's great surprise, he found his stern head of house embracing each of the team in a hug, telling each of them that they'd done well, using their first name.

Finally, it was done, as the Headmaster sent them back to their seats. "Well done, Gryffindor. It was a most enjoyable season of Quidditch this year. Now the Cup Standings, as it stands following the awarding of the Quidditch Cup; Hufflepuff in fourth place with 352 points. Gryffindor in third place with 362 points, Ravenclaw in second place with 376 points, and Slytherin leads with 472 points."

Slytherin immediately brook out in cheers. The other tables only tepidly responded. Percy didn't respond at all. He kept his face impassive. Dumbledore hadn't said that it was awarded to Slytherin, like he had in previous years. True, the decorations were in Slytherin colors, but that was a function of the house points counters.

"Yes, well done, Slytherin, well done. However recent events must be taken into account. Therefore, I have a few last minute points to award."

The Slytherins went silent, and all attention was focused on Dumbledore. Gryffindor was a hundred and twenty points down, and Percy could think of no other event that would cause the Headmaster to award points than the rumor that Potter had defeated the Dark Lord again with the help of his friends.

"First — to Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House thirty points."

Turning to Oliver, after spotting his puzzled look. "My youngest brother you know. He beat McGonagall's giant chess set."

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger ... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House thirty points."

A quick glance down the table was enough to confirm for Percy that Granger had not expected that.

"Third — To Mister Harry Potter ...," the room went silent. Percy was sure he heard a pin drop somewhere at the head of the Hufflepuff table. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

They were tied with Slytherin. Percy knew that couldn't be the end. Dumbledore wouldn't stop there. They couldn't stay tied with Slytherin. He attempted to silence his end of the table, even before Dumbledore's hand rose to quiet the room.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore was smiling, and with those words, before a single more point was awarded, Percy knew that Gryffindor was going to get the cup. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mister Neville Longbottom."

Percy watched as the shocked Gryffindor first year was practically dog piled by his dorm mates. As a prefect, he knew it was his job to restore order at his table. He didn't. Instead he joined the line of students congratulating the boy whose first points earned had put them over the top. Sometime during the din that filled the Great Hall following the win, the decorations changed. Percy hardly noticed that.

He found himself next to Potter after he'd hugged Longbottom in a hug that would have made his mum proud. "Nice job Potter," he said, shaking his hand.

"You too," Potter replied. "Ron told me all about the game. I'm glad you stepped in for me."

"It was my pleasure, Potter," Percy replied, before heading back to his seat to finish the feast.

Percy was not sure what would have happened if he hadn't stepped into Potter's place. He certainly wouldn't have been able to say he'd won the Quidditch Cup, or at least had a share in doing so. He might not have even been able to kiss Penny, or ask her to be his girl friend. He caught his girlfriend's eyes, and blew her a kiss. It had been his pleasure, and he was glad that he'd answered the call to be Gryffindor's Seeker again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **This is a one shot. It will not be continued, so don't bother begging for a sequel. It is possible, however, that Percy may be the seeker for the final game of the year in _Ritually Yours_. This story is one of those that I had to write in order to be able to write other things. The key change in events between this and canon is that Percy took over a seeker in the last game All other changes flow from that._


End file.
